zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot In Here
You and Nadia divert from testing her new bike, to retrieve Abel invasion plans from a Ministry General Cast * Sam Yao * Nadia Al Hanaki * Janine De Luca * Brent Valmont Plot Over The Mountains While out testing Nadia's new, custom-built, bike, you receive an urgent message from Janine - her plan to use Pit Viper assassins to steal invasion plans from a 'General Victory' have failed, so she needs you and Nadia to take up the mission. Need Quite A Few Vials You and Nadia head over the mountain, avoiding zoms as you go. Sam tells you Dr Kitsnis and Veronica might be working on replicating the cure, after their success with the Junin-2 vaccine. Good Quality Walking Boots So far the mission seems to be going well. Nadia and Sam discuss whether it's worth believing in superstitions any more, and Amelia's surprising popularity as leader of Fort Canton. Good Plan Actually You've finally lost the zombies tailing you, but picked up a car. It seems some Sigrid loyalists know you're from Abel and Fort Canton. Nadia suggests opening a paddock gate to get sheep to block their way. Stuck In A Flock Of Sheep Nadia's plan works, and she takes a moment to enjoy the small joy of a driver frustrated by sheep on the road. Climb The Trellis After cresting the hill you and Nadia arrive at a picturesque village - but all is not as it seems. There are people surveilling General Victory's house, so you'll have to sneak in via the roof. Dead In The Next Half Hour The guards focus on Nadia while you climb into the house. Someone else is here, and after the briefcase containing the plans, as well though; Brent Valmont. He starts to open it, but sets off a self-destruct timer instead! S06E28 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript rumbles NADIA AL HANAKI: and laughs Woohoo! Ah, this adapted bike is working like a dream, Five. Thanks for coming out to test it with me. I am running rings around you! SAM YAO: laughs I can’t believe Amelia managed to put that together for you, Nadia. Where’d she even get all the parts? stops NADIA AL HANAKI: It wasn’t her! It was me. I designed it, put together a spec. I wanted something that would do a fast running pace and would go for days without a battery recharge. Amelia just advised me on who to do swapsies with to get what I needed. These handlebars? Literally, it was a chain of about 18 swaps. I think that piece of moon rock from the science museum was in the chain somewhere. SAM YAO: Oh, okay. Uh, well, you’ve tested it pretty convincingly on a variety of terrain there. Now you’re halfway up a mountain and uh, yeah. Just about edging into Cleft Ridge Settlement territory. Uh, time to head home? shack door opens JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, a matter of some urgency. Which runners do we have in the field? Anyone near Barnabas Enclave? SAM YAO: Um, well, yeah. Runner Five’s out with Nadia near-ish there. What is it? JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, Miss Al Hanaki, I see your adapted vehicle is working well. Excellent. I have a matter of the highest importance for you. Listen very carefully. SAM YAO: accent You will say this only once. JANINE DE LUCA: I will repeat it as often as needed, Mr. Yao, but time is of the essence. The Minister is planning an invasion of Abel Township. We learned that she was sending out invasion plans, but not precisely when or where. Dr. Kitsnis, the defector from Muddleton, told us which of Sigrid’s generals and aides had the weakest security at their homes. My Pit Viper assassins have been surveiling them since then. A briefcase which I believe contains the invasion plans has been delivered to the home of a General Victory in a village in Barnabus Enclave today. SAM YAO: laughs General Victory? What, that’s his actual name? JANINE DE LUCA: He’s a highly decorated war hero. SAM YAO: So the assassins are picking it up from Victory’s house? JANINE DE LUCA: They attempted to gain direct access to the village, but they fell afoul of plain clothes Ministry guards and have been detained. They will free themselves without causing casualties, but it will take some time. NADIA AL HANAKI: And time’s what we don’t have. Every day makes Sigrid more friends. We’ll go in over the mountains, not by the main road. And then we’ll have got ourselves one step ahead of Sigrid’s plans. On it. rumbles rumbles SAM YAO: Well, that terrain looks rough, Nadia. Is your bike up to it? NADIA AL HANAKI: I guess this is one way to find out. We’ve come over the crest of that first hill. Which way now? SAM YAO: Right. Uh, right. Uh, you’re heading for a little mountain village. You’re going to need to cross the mountain pass by Cleft Ridge to get to it. That’s the quickest way. NADIA AL HANAKI: Quickest and also most dangerous? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, well, isn’t that always the way? Uh, yep. There’s a few shamblers. Rambler shamblers, in fact. Half of them are caught up on the barbed wire. Ugh. By the rotted look of them, they could have been there since the apocalypse. NADIA AL HANAKI: Wow. You don’t see many of those anymore. Just think, if we had Sigrid’s marvelous medicine, we wouldn’t need to run at all. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, we’re working on getting some more of it. After she worked with Dr. Kitsnis on updating the standard Junin 2 vaccine, Janine’s agreed to let Veronica have a go at replicating the cure, but she’d need quite a few vials to analyze. NADIA AL HANAKI: Still running for us, then, eh? Come on, Five. We can outpace them. Go! NADIA AL HANAKI: We’re halfway through the pass now. No sign of anyone from Cleft Ridge yet, so I guess we’re lucky today. SAM YAO: Yeah, never say that, remember? NADIA AL HANAKI: You know, Sam, I have given up on superstition. I used to believe in it. Rabbit’s foot, and all that. But it didn’t do me much good. I was an air traffic controller. A plane I was directing crashed because the pilot went zom. I fell in Lem. He died. I was falling for Owen. Ian shot him. I got shot in the spine. If anyone gets to say I’m having a lucky day, it’s me, all right? SAM YAO: laughs Yeah. That’s fair enough. NADIA AL HANAKI: Any day I don’t get shot and no one I love gets shot, that’s a lucky day. And so far, this is a lucky day. SAM YAO: Yeah, I don’t know why I still believe in all that superstition stuff, to be honest. NADIA AL HANAKI: It gives you the illusion of control in a terrifyingly meaningless universe where the government of your country is against you, and your best hope is that the various untrustworthy grifters and ex-military spooks you know will use their powers for you and not against you. SAM YAO: Mm, yeah. Yeah, that about sums it up. NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s a confusing world, Sam. I went to work with Amelia because I thought, I can trust someone who always puts her own interests first. And if I can’t trust it, at least she won’t let me down. SAM YAO: Yeah. I hear she’s, uh, really popular at New Canton. NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh yeah! She’s just got it working really well. No endless meetings, no more advisory committees. They wanted to put up a statue to her, but she said, “For God’s sake, I’m not a populist dictator. If you want to do something nice for me, install a copper-lined bath in my quarters.” SAM YAO: laughs And did they? NADIA AL HANAKI: They did! SAM YAO: Oh yeah, it’s weird, but I sort of miss hanging out with her a bit now. Zoe’s got her to agree to try and get ANNIE to replicate the immune baby version of the Junin 2 vaccine, but she’s still not talking to me directly. Hmm… those zoms you picked up earlier haven’t given up just yet. They seem to be actually kind of impressively agile at shambling on that loose shale. laughs It’s probably the good quality walking boots on their rotten feet. Still, pick up the pace, guys. rumbles SAM YAO: All right, you’ve definitely lost those zoms now. One of them got caught on another one’s crampons and now they’re tangled up with a bunch of walking line. You’re good. NADIA AL HANAKI: Are we good, though, Sam? SAM YAO: Ah, now, is this another existential question? I mean, what is good now in a world governed by fascists and isolationists and zombies? NADIA AL HANAKI: No. Do you see that car up on the ridge? Do you not think it’s going awful slow? SAM YAO: Oh, what, do you think someone’s following you? NADIA AL HANAKI: Where are we now? Have we crossed into ? Settlement? SAM YAO: Mm - rustles uh, yeah. Yeah, you have. Yeah, well, just about. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re Sigrid loyalists now. Were fence-sitting, but they signed up to her last week. Amelia has me kept up to date on all of this. Slightest change in the alliances means our runners are making trades in completely different spots. SAM YAO: Well, do you think they know about the delivery of those invasion plans? NADIA AL HANAKI: If they did, wouldn’t just be one car after us. No. I think they might know we’ve come from Abel and Fort Canton, though. We’d be a good prize in a trade. And if Janine’s assassins have been taken at the border, they’re probably spooked. Tell you what, Five. I’ll keep straight on here, make some noise, make them think they’re still on our tail. You head up that wee path. See it? If you open the paddock gate, the sheep will stray onto the road, and that car will have no way through. SAM YAO: Yeah! Well, good plan, actually. You organize your runners like that? NADIA AL HANAKI: As she tells me, Amelia only picks the best. Go on, Five. Run! horn honks impatiently NADIA AL HANAKI: Ha! Yeah, good luck with that, mate. Honking your car horn is well known to make sheep do exactly what you want them to. It’s magic like that. The louder you honk, the more control you have over the minds of sheep. Common knowledge. SAM YAO: laughs Were you always that salty? NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m a realist, Sam. Might as well enjoy the simple pleasures while we have them, eh? It’s a good, brisk day for a ride, we’ve an important mission, and I managed to get a very angry person stuck in a herd of sheep. If you head over that hillock, Five, we’ll meet up. horn honks angrily SAM YAO: Wow, that village looks really lovely. I mean, really, just like it would have done before the apocalypse. Look at it! Little tea shop, buskers. It’s always so weird to see places this normal nowadays. NADIA AL HANAKI: I guess if Sigrid has the cure, her idea is that it might be like this everywhere soon. Zombie bite no worse than a nasty cut. SAM YAO: Yeah, except wouldn’t we also all have to subscribe to her weird Wakened Land agenda? All right, so General Victory’s house is that little one just at the end of the road, with the white trim on the windows and the shingles on the roof. Five, if you could just sneak in there, get the case open, you’ll be golden. NADIA AL HANAKI: Well, you’re not going in via the front or back door, that’s for certain. SAM YAO: Why? What’s wrong with the doors? Oh, is this a Fort Canton thing? You guys do have doors, right? NADIA AL HANAKI: Look at this street. It’s subtle, but there are people watching that house. See the guy eating strudel at the cafe? See the busker on the street corner? Don’t you think it’s weird that they have guns in their back pockets? SAM YAO: Well, I mean, it is the zombie apocalypse. sighs Hmm, but yeah, I take your point. The busker’s got an earpiece, too. NADIA AL HANAKI: Five, I’ll wait here, keep an eye on them. You’ll have to go in via the roof. Head down to the end of the street, climb the trellis on the first house, and then run back along the roof. Go now! NADIA AL HANAKI: No movement down here, Five. The spooks on the street are still watching me, not you. SAM YAO: All right, Five. You’re on the roof of the right house. You’ve got an emergency cam in your backpack. Clip it to your front. They haven’t got a lot of battery, but it should help me get you in safely. Five unzips backpack, rummages, clips and activates camera Okay, if you lower yourself down towards the back of that house, there’s an attic window half open. creaks and slides open You’re in! Head downstairs. General Victory’s office is at the front of the building, that room overlooking over the square. He’ll be out enjoying the festival today, so the briefcase should be on the desk. sighs If we do this right, you should be able to be in and out of there, unseen, in under 30 seconds. Oh, uh, someone appears to be laser cutting through the wall of that corridor. burns, wall collapses, glass shatters BRENT VALMONT: Legs! Oh, you do crop up in the most fascinating places! What are you doing here? SAM YAO: Oh, right, it’s the world’s most enthusiastic billionaire. BRENT VALMONT: I can hear you, Sam! I managed to source an Abel headset and had it coded to my ANNIE earpiece. Nice to chat, buddy! Long time, no see! SAM YAO: Yeah, so you’re outside the office of one of Sigrid’s top generals, having just cut your way through a wall. Does this seem like a good time for a catch-up? BRENT VALMONT: Oh, right, right. Yep, I ? fine. I was actually here for some information. ANNIE told me there was a 98% chance that I’d be able to pick up a briefcase with some of Sigrid’s plans in it without being spotted. I know I should have sent a drone or something, but I just miss the adventure! Are you here for that briefcase, too? SAM YAO: sighs Obviously! Oh, just go and get it, and we can argue over dibs later. creaks open BRENT VALMONT: There it is on the desk. By the way, a few Pit Viper assassins were detained at the border. ANNIE thinks they’ll get the blame for this break-in, so we’re all in the clear! Let’s get a look at those documents, and then we can have some lunch, Five? Just press those two clasps at the same time. begins beeping SAM YAO: Uh, what’s that beeping sound? BRENT VALMONT: No idea. ANNIE, what’s that? … she says to look at the front of the case where it’s, uh - oh yeah, there it is, there it is. It’s asking for a passcode. We don’t have a passcode, do we? No? No, no, I didn’t think so. Always worth checking. Right. Um, ANNIE says that the briefcase had a fingerprint check, and we tripped it. If we don’t get this case de-alerted at one of the Ministry facilities within the next 30 minutes, it’ll self-destruct… and spit out poisoned gas… and broadcast our location and what happened here to the Ministry! So that’s uh, three ways we could be dead in the next half hour. continues beeping Category:Mission Category:Season Six